Hero Talents
Heroes are gifted with between 1 and 3 additional abilities called Hero Talents. Talents are activated during your Hero phase when the conditions are met. Hero Talents are not as diverse as Hero Skills but can still be very powerful, and picking the right Hero Talents is an integral part of building a proper deck. The ability to customize your Hero Talents through enhancement allows you to build the same Hero in many different ways. Heroes with higher star values have access to more Talent Slots and more powerful Talents. Choosing Talents through Enhancement Each Hero has a set number of slots for Talents, and additional talent slots cannot be added. Each Hero Talent occupies a talent space on your hero which can be "refreshed" to obtain either an upgrade or a new talent. By spending Glory Points earned from Arena, Raids, or elsewhere, you can randomly swap one a talent from a selected space for a predefined set of alternate talents. You can preview the potential outcomes of refreshing by clicking the magnifying glass in the top right of the talent space. If you roll a talent that you like, but you have more Glory and want to continue to roll for upgraded versions, make sure to confirm that you want the new talent by hitting save. If you hit "Refresh Again" it will assume that you do not want the newly rolled talent and you will lose it! If you roll a less optimal talent, you can forfeit the talent to revert to the original talent (displayed above the newly rolled talent) by hitting the "Surrender" button. It's recommended you do this if the talent you roll is less optimal, but you will lose the Glory points you spent in order to roll. As you spend Glory Points, the minimum level of the Talents you will roll for that slot increase. You will see a message in the Refresh screen that says what the minimum talent you can roll will be. As your minimum goes up, so too will the Glory required to refresh a talent slot. Faction-Specific Talents Each faction has a number of talents specific to them. *Humans have Talents that provide Frost Armor, Maji Shield to your Creatures or Bless the Hero directly *Faen have Talents that provide Dodge or Flurry to your Creatures or Heal the Creatures directly. *Neander can add Block or Life Sap to your creatures, as well as the very powerful Spiky Bits and Sharp Armor, which acts like a Reflect to all enemy creatures instead of just the caster. *Mortii can add Rebirth to your creatures, Cripple the enemy's ATK or Curse the enemy hero directly. They also have the ability to activate a unique life steal for your hero, hitting every enemy creature and healing your hero. Or they can Instakill enemies with less than X% HP. Finally, they can activate a Direct-damage Detonate for your creatures. The best talents for each Faction are generally considered Ice Shell, Agile, Spiky Bits and Undying/Deathless, although most of the faction-specific talents are more powerful than the generic alternatives. Stacking Effects/ Talent Overview Additional Information Required. +HP Buffs (Shield, Vitality, Life, Aura) do remain on your creatures and continue to stack turn-after-turn, while ATK buffs only last for one attack phase and will be removed after attacking. Protection and Battlecry (which are +HP Buffs and ATK Buffs respectively) activate regardless of Factions, and are only found on 5* heroes. Thunderclap, Teslastrike, Static, and Stormcloud all have a chance at inflicting Paralyze which only negates basic attack. This mean the opponent's creature can still use magic base attacks. It has a high proc rate and moderate damage. Paralyze opponent are under status inflicted effect allowing sneak to activate. Icicle, Icespear, Hail and Deep Freeze all have a chance at inflicting Freeze which is similar to Seal and prevents the opponent's creature from using both physical and magic attacks. It has a low proc rate and low damage. Freeze opponent are under status inflicted effect allowing sneak to activate. Fire Arrows, Fireburst, Firewall and Kindle are instant magic damage that can be set off immunity, reflect and maji shield. It has a damage range of moderate to high making this skill very luck base. Venom, Poison Gas, Toxic Mare and Death Cloud are all poison base skill and does NOT set off reflect and maji shield. However, it can still be prevented by immunity. This skill does a moderate amount of instant damage and takes two turns to deal its full damage; dealing 2x the amount of damage after the opponent's turn. Poison damage also stacks and also allows the sneak ability to activate. Snipe, Double Tap, Burst Fire and Five On It are assassinate skills that by-pass almost every form of defense. However their damage output are quite low compare to the magic talent counterpart. Not to mention Five On It require the opponent to have at least 4 creatures on the field before it can be activated (which can be hard to pull off effectively). Firecatcher and Firestorm will last indefinitely on enemy creatures until they die, are sent back to the deck or have it removed via a Cleanse or Mantra-type skill. Firecatcher and Firestorm stack with Blaze-type Creature skills, but will not stack with each other. Exhaust, Cripple and Weaken act like the Creature Skill counterparts and do remain on the creature until the creature dies or is sent back to the deck. All other buffs and debuffs appear to dissipate 2 rounds (1 turn) after being applied. Hero Talent Strategy Additional Information Required. Human Royal Guard: Human Aura | Ice Shell | Firestorm ''' Royal Guard's Bless skill allow your units to stay alive for quite some time which can allow firestorm to take it's toll on your opponent's creatures. '''Royal Guard: Human Aura | Ice Shell | Dusk Shield/Fearless Complete protection against magic and physical damage (for only one creature) for three turns. Faen Predator: Faen Aura | Agile | Rejuvenate Staying on the field and building up your army is your main goal with this hero. He there to buff your unit up, prevent them from taking basic damage with agile and heal them up with rejuvenate. With a Grizzle out to heal your units and tank hero damage too, Predator can last for a long time on the field. Predator: Faen Aura | Agile | Death Cloud/Deep Freeze/Kindle If healing is no problem for your deck, then switch out rejuvenate for either death cloud, deep freeze or kindle to do some extra damage. Death Cloud for a more gurantee damage. Deep Freeze to lock-down some units or Kindle for some random burst damage. Storm Cloud isn't necessary as agile already protects your units from basic attack. Devil Hunter: Faen Strength | Kindle | Stormcloud/Firewall/Death Cloud Kindle is a great talent to have to take advantage of Devil Hunter's Entangle skill. (Deals 350-700 damage outright). The second talent has lots of possibility. Storm cloud can help lock down any bulkier units. Firewall can guarantee more instant damage to at least 3 creatures while Death Cloud can guarantee 700 damage, but takes two turns to activate. Devil Hunter: Faen Strength | Toxic Mare | Death Cloud This talent sets focuses on dealing damage with hero talent. At level 10/10, 3 creatures will be dealt 1250 damage after turn 2. This can work quite well with Devil Hunter's Entangle skill. Devil Hunter: Faen Aura | Stormcloud | Deep Freeze Lock-down is the main idea of this talent set. With both stormcloud and deep freeze you have more time to set up your battlefield before your opponent can fight back. Neanders Beserker: Neanders Aura | Spiky Bits | Full Alert/Bloodthirst Spiky Bits is simply awesome for Neanders. It's a perfect counter for magic heavy decks and great at dealing back damage too. Adding on Full Alert can allow your units to survive even longer on the battlefield which complement Spiky Bits. This set up also works great with Beserker's Boar summons as they have high amount of hp to absorb hits for spiky bits to activate. Bloodthirst is a viable option too as most Neander units lacks the ability to heal. Paw Master: Neanders Might | Spiky Bits | Death Cloud/Deep Freeze/Storm Cloud/Kindle Paw Master is an aggressive hero with its skill Fury Elixir which can be use to kill off pesky re-birthing units. Spiky Bits is a must have for Neander hero and is a great way to deal a lot of damage to all your opponent units. The second skill is your personal choice. Mortii Wight: Mortii Might | Undying | Death Cloud/Deep Freeze/Storm Cloud/Kindle Undying is amazing and should always be on your Wight. The second talent is really based on your preference. Death Cloud for the solid guarantee damage and status affect. Deep Freeze and Storm Cloud for the lock-down affect of your choice. Kindle for the burst damage. Wight: Mortii Might | Undying |Cripple Undying and Cripple can be an amazing combo...but it got nerf in recent update. Its main signature usage was against guild maps in which wight's ability stacks exponentially and can't be remove unless the enemy hero has been injured. Adding in cripple, some healing units and you got yourself a guild map killing deck. However, recent update allows Mantra to active every turn no matter what preventing wight's ability to active. Tenacity also now prevent units in guild maps from losing attack power negating the usefulness of cripple. This build is still a viable option and great for other contents such as arena and explore gate. Glory Requirements 5 Star Hero Note:Information provided by BlackTone of Lighting Guild (Thanks!) The first row in the above table, indicates that to progress from Level 1 to Level 3, you will need to refresh six times, each refresh costing one thousand glory points. The last two columns, indicates how much refreshes and glory is required to move from the first "tier" (level 1 to 3 for example), to the next "tier" (Level 3 to 5). In Summary to upgrade a Hero ability from Level 1 to Level 9, it will require 208,500 glory points, and require 131 refreshes. For Level 10 you will need to continue refreshing, however obtaining Level 10 is random, the highest guarantee you can get is Level 9. Glory Requirements 4 Star Hero Note:Information provided by BlackTone of Lighting Guild (Thanks!) The first row in the above table, indicates that to progress from Level 1 to Level 3, you will need to refresh six times, each refresh costing eight hundred glory points. The last two columns, indicates how much refreshes and glory is required to move from the first "tier" (level 1 to 3 for example), to the next "tier" (Level 3 to 5). In Summary to upgrade a Hero ability from Level 1 to Level 9, it will require 174,300 glory points, and 131 refreshes. For Level 10 you will need to continue refreshing, however obtaining Level 10 is random, the highest guarantee you can get is Level 9. List of Talents This list is still a work in progress. Additional Information Required. Category:Hero Talents